CONFESSIONS ON OTHER WAYS
by Bercelak
Summary: Mir fällt nichts ein." Machen wir es einfach spannender. Früher hatten wir eine Regel erinnerst du dich? Was hältst du davon wenn wir eben genannte Regel aufheben?“ - NatsumexMikan ONESHOT


CONFESSIONS ON OTHER WAYS

Natsume betrunken! (warum wohl XD)

Mikan verzweifelt! (unser Sunnygirl?)

Hotaru intrigiert… (nix neues…^^) … aber ohne wirkliche Erforderlichkeit…

Und…Luca? Ziemlich glücklich... (mit Hotaru natürlich! X3)

P.S.: Hier sind alle 16 und in der Oberschule^^

Aber nun geht's los!

Wenn nicht nur die blackmailer-queen, GEWINNE VERBUCHEN DARF…

Es war eine wundervolle Nacht in der Academy, wie immer. Oder doch nicht?

Mikan Sakura und Hotaru Imai.

Zwei wunderschöne 16-Jährige Schülerinnen die alles andere als die braven Mädchen vom Lande sind.

Wer sie nicht gut kennt, weiß eben nicht wie die beiden wirklich sein können, vor allem Hotaru. Mikan ist liebenswert und was die Liebe angeht unerfahren, aber durch Hotarus Einfluss hat sie größere Teile ihrer Naivität eingebüsst.

Hotaru war da schon etwas erfahrener. Sie war seit drei Monaten mit Luca-pyon zusammen.

Und nun zur eigentlichen Geschichte.

In jeder Vollmondnacht trafen sich diese beiden Mädchen in der Hütte von Mr. Bär.

Um Truth or Dare zu spielen…

Dieses Spiel hatte auch durchaus sehr gute Seiten! Aber meist nur für Hotaru.

Zum Beispiel war sie wie eben erst erwähnt seit drei Monaten mit Luca zusammen und das auf Grund einer Aufgabe von Mikan.

Seit vier Monaten spielten die beiden unter anderen Regeln und machten ernst. Nicht mehr nur kleine Wetten die Hotaru ein bisschen reicher machten…

------FLASHBACK ---- Five Month ago------

„Hey Hotaru… mir fällt nichts mehr ein.", seufzte Mikan.

Nach wie vor spielten die beiden heute ihr spiel.

„Ich weiß. Machen wir es einfach spannender.", sagte sie monoton.

„Und wie?", fragte sie ohne Hoffnung auf Verbesserung.

„Früher hatten wir eine Regel erinnerst du dich?", meinte sie Geheimnisvoll.

„Klar sonst hätte ich damals nicht mitgemacht. Ohne Jungs, besonders ohne Natsume und Luca-pyon.", erinnerte sie sich.

„Genau. Was hältst du davon wenn wir eben genannte Regel aufheben?", sagte sie daraufhin.

„O-Okay. Wie du willst.", lächelte sie verschmitzt.

„Dann ist es beschlossen! Also nächstes Mal geht's weiter.", lächelte sie kurz, ganz kurz.

„Super!", erwiderte sie grinsend und verließ wie immer als erste die Hütte.

------FLASHBACK ENDS------

Heute war auch eine dieser Nächte…

Vollmond…

Es war kurz nach Schulbeginn im Herbst. Die Blätter färbten sich, segelten raschelnd im Wind zu Boden.

Perfekt für Truth or Dare…

Und diese Runde war auch schon gelaufen.

Folglich lief Mikan zuerst zurück ins Wohnheim.

„Bis Dann, Hotaru-chan!", rief sie noch, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie ging langsam durch den nächtlichen Wald, darauf bedacht weder aufzufallen noch verloren zu gehen.

Doch plötzlich sah sie jemanden, an einem Baum lehnen und das war gar nicht gut.

Das konnte wer-weiß-wer sein!

Mikan glitt hinter einen Baum und verschwand von der Bildfläche.

Leider verlor sie die Gestallt dadurch kurz aus den Augen.

Und schon war diese, auf und davon.

Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie außer Gefahr war. Sie setzte ihr gut trainiertes Alice sicherheitshalber jetzt schon ein.

Keine Zeit zu reagieren…

Ein Schrei…

Plötzlich wurde Mikan aus dem blauen heraus zu Boden geworfen und spürte wie sie zwischen den Beinen ihres Angreifers nieder gedrückt wurde. Ihre Arme hielt er hinter ihrem Kopf fest.

Sie riss die eben zusammen geschlossenen Augen auf und blickte in sein Gesicht.

Mikan blickte in tiefe Rubinrote Augen, neben denen dunkle Haare hangen.

„Du bist es nur, Pünktchen…", seufzte er ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Natsume! Was machst du hier?", rief sie mit rasendem Puls.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.", sagt er lässiger den je.

„Es geht dich aber nichts an… Na-Natsume…?", sie lief total rot an und drehte ihren Kopf weg von ihm.

…

Natürlich hatte sie ihre Position bemerkt.

„Pünktchen. Warum so rot? Gefällt dir unsere Position nicht?", grinste er herausfordernd und drehte ihren Kopf zurück zu sich.

Und da bemerkte sie es.

„Natsume! Du bist total besoffen! Schon wieder!", schrie sie hysterisch.

Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu befreien. Vergeblich.

„Ach ja? Und was wenn es so wäre?", sagte er finster und festigte seinen Griff.

„Natsume?!", schrie sie aufgeregt, als er begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Natsume! Hör auf! NATSUME!"

Mikan fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen.

Sie liebte ihn zwar, hasste ihn aber.

Seine Berührungen ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen, doch unter diesen Umständen wollte sie ihre Unschuld nicht verlieren.

Langsam wurde Mikan schwächer und müde. Es war einfach zu spät und er zu stark.

Tränen rollten über ihre erröteten Wangen und sie hörte auf sich zu wehern.

Nun flehte sie.

„Bitte… Hör auf…"

Er war dabei ihre Bluse zu öffnen, ohne seine Lippen von ihrer Haut zu trennen.

Plötzlich wurde Natsume von ihr weggerissen und gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Dumpf schlug er auf dem Boden auf, während Mikan sich aufrichtete.

„Wie oft noch Hyuuga? Nur ich darf sie zum Weinen bringen.", zischte ein Mädchen, das langsam hinter einem Baum hervortrat.

„Hotaru-chan!", rief Mikan und warf sich in ihre Arme.

„Geht's dir auch gut?", fragte diese, die ihre Freundin zum ersten mal seit langem, in ihre Arme schloss.

Mikan nickte leicht und blickte zu Natsume.

„Wir sollten dem da helfen. Ist er wieder betrunken?", sagte Hotaru plötzlich.

„Äh~ Ja. Das passiert leider in letzter Zeit öfter. Vielleicht ist etwas vorgefallen…", seufzte sie leise.

Die beiden Mädchen traten an den leblos daliegenden, Natsume heran. Er lag neben einem Sakura-Baum. Die beiden hoben ihn mühsam hoch und schleppten ihn schnell ins Wohnheim. Vor seinem Zimmer blieben die Mädchen erschöpft stehen.

Mikan kramte in seinen Taschen…jedoch ohne erfolg.

„Ich finde diesen bescheuerten Schlüssel nicht!", fluchte sie.

„Dann nimm…ihn mit…zu dir…", keuchte Hotaru.

„W-Was? Spinnst du? Ich kann doch nicht…", sie erntete einen bösen und kalten Blick von Hotaru und… „…Okay…", seufzte sie widerwillig.

Schnell schleiften sie ihn in Mikans Zimmer und hievten ihn auf ihr Bett.

„Dieser Idiot! Dauernd besäuft er sich und ich darf ihm dann ohne Bitte und Danke helfen!", schimpfte Mikan und deckte ihm mit lächelndem Gesicht zu.

Dies entging Hotaru natürlich nicht.

„Gute Nacht, noch Mikan.", sagte diese kurz und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

„Nacht", lächelte sie und wandte sich wieder Natsume zu.

Sie seufzte leise und verschwand im Badezimmer.

//Was mach ich jetzt?! Ich kann mich ja schlecht zu ihm legen…//

Erschöpft stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und versuchte sich zu beruhigen und zu entspannen. Nach gut einer viertel Stunde verfiel sie wieder dieser Panik die sich um diesen Jungen drehte der in ihrem Bett schlief. Also kehrte sie wohl oder übel zu ihm zurück.

Verträumt drehte sie sich zu ihm, immer noch etwas vom heißen Wasserdampf benebelt und blickte ihn an.

„Wenn du bloß wüsstest, wie sehr ich mich nach deiner Nähe sehne, wie ich mich in den letzten sechs Jahren in dich verliebt habe…", schluchzte sie leise und lies sich neben ihrem Bett auf den Boden sinken.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit verstummten die leisen Schluchzer und in diesem Moment schlug Natsume hell wach seine Augen auf.

Er setzte sich wackelnd auf und blickte auf das schlafende Mädchen herab.

Gehört hatte er nun ja… Alles…

Ohne viel über das eben gehörte, seine Kopfschmerzen oder wie er hier gelandet war, hob er sie hoch und legte sie auf ihr weiches Bett.

Ohne sich weiter halten zu können, brach er neben ihr zusammen und versank nach einigen letzten Worten….

„Aber…wenn du bloß… wüsstest, dass es mir … genauso geht wie … dir…."

… in einen tiefen Schlaf.

------

//Warm…und weich…seit wann?!//

Total erschrocken fuhr sie hell wach hoch… besser versuchte es.

Neben ihr schlief immer noch DER Natsume Hyuuga. Der Junge der Mädchen hasste, ein Special-Star, öfter besoffen als nüchtern und nebenbei, der heißeste Boy der gesamten Academy.

Und genau dieser lag nun Mikan Sakura, anfänglicher No-Star, der nach etwas Anlauf, doch noch zum Trippel-Star aufstieg.

Natürlich nicht ohne diverse Zwischenfälle…

Dieses kleine Mädchen lag nun in Natsume Hyuugas Armen, aus denen sie sich zu befreien versuchte, wobei ihr nie die gewisse röte fehlte.

Doch schließlich und endlich gab sie auf.

„Hah… dieser Idiot…hasse ihn…", seufzte sie.

„Ich dachte du liebst mich.", flüsterte er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr.

Wieder stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

„W-Was?", fragte sie zitternd.

„Du hättest aufpassen sollen. Ich war wach, als du das sagtest." , lächelte er leicht.

Sie schlug sich vor Scham, die Hände aufs Gesicht.

„Warum? Warum… tust du mir immer so weh?", schluchzte sie.

Er sah sie Mitleidig an und strich ihr plötzlich über eine Wange.

„Was gestern passiert ist tut mir Leid. Ich hab die Kontrolle über mich verloren.", gab er ungern zu.

Sie schwieg, dachte nach.

//Er hat die Kontrolle verloren? Heißt das…//

Langsam beruhigte sie sich.

„Und? Liebst DU MICH?", fragte sie ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.

„Wie?", jetzt… wurde er rot.

„Sag schon!", erwiderte sie forsch, drehte sich und saß nun auf ihm.

Sie saß auf seinem Bauch, blickte in seine Augen und wartete.

„Jetzt ist deine Klappe nicht mehr so groß, Hyuuga-kun.", lächelte sie.

Eine kleine Drehung seinerseits und das schwache Mädchen lag unter ihm.

//Mädchen eben…//

„Natürlich liebe ich dich.", sagte er cool.

„Aha. Warum hast du getrunken?", fragte sie leise, ungläubig und mit abgewandtem Gesicht.

Er seufzte leise.

„Um dieses elende Gefühl zu betäuben.", grinste er betrübt.

„Welches Gefühl?", fragte sie weiter.

„Angst… Davor, dass du meine Gefühle für dich nicht erwiderst, das mir Luca zuvor kommt, oder das du dich in irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Idioten verliebst.", stöhnte er.

Sie stutzte.

„Aber Luca ist doch mit Hotaru zusammen und sie lieben sich."

ER lachte nur, während er sie losließ und aufstand.

„Glaubst du, dass das immer so war? Er hat immer nur dich geliebt. Aber er hat sich wohl doch anders entschieden. Mein Glück", lächelte er.

Mikan setzte sich verwirrt auf und blickte ihn ungläubig an.

Diesen blick erwiderte er etwas sauer.

„Glaubst du mir immer noch nicht? Dann muss ich dich wohl irgendwie überzeugen.", grinste er heimtückisch.

Langsam schritt er zu ihr zurück und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Er küsste sie.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu schnell, löste er sich von ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß…"

------

„Ach ja… Lass mich nicht vergessen Hotaru zu sagen das ich diese Wette gewonnen hab…", lächelte sie.

Er lächelte nur und ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder.

„Ja, aber für die nächsten paar Tage gehörst du mir alleine…", grinste er.


End file.
